1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tackle boxes, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved tackle box especially designed to be carried by wading fishermen. When a fishermen is wading in a lake or river, it is an annoying inconvenience to have to return to the shore in order to change lures, bait a hook or retrieve an accessory item. The typical type of tackle box is a rigid plastic or metal box which is difficult to carry while fishing. These types of tackle boxes must be left in the fisherman's car or on the bank while the fisherman is wading in the lake or river. The present invention overcomes these difficulties by providing a tackle box designed to be carried on a shoulder strap by a wading fisherman. The tackle box of the present invention provides a variety of pouches for storage of various fishing accessories and includes flotation compartments for ensuring that the tackle box and contents will remain afloat if dropped into a body of water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of tackle boxes are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a tackle box is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,797,137, which issued to L. Forde on June 25, 1957. This patent discloses a tackle box constructed from a rigid material such as plastic or sheet metal and provided with a shoulder strap so that the tackle box may be carried over the shoulder of a fisherman. The rigid tackle box is provided with a rounded top portion to avoid contact of any sharp edges with the fisherman. The device has a variety of drawers for storage of various fishing accessories. U.S. Pat. No. 2,823,971, which issued to H. Hoyt on Feb. 18, 1958, discloses a tackle box constructed from a rigid material and provided with carrying straps for transportation of the tackle box by a fisherman. The rigid tackle box is provided with a variety of storage compartments for various accessory items and includes a pair of loops for the storage of a fishing rod when not in use. U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,066, which issued to R. Woolworth on Dec. 2, 1969, discloses a tackle box constructed from a rigid material and provided with various removable storage compartments. The tackle box is constructed of two box like portions connected by a hinge. U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,244, which issued to D. Westrick on July 1, 1980, discloses a carrier for tools constructed from a flexible fabric arranged for rolling or folding into a compact article. VELCRO fastening strips are provided for securing the carrier in a closed condition. U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,669, which issued to J. Waters on Dec. 18, 1984, discloses a truck tool box constructed from a high density polyethylene material which is provided with various storage compartments.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provides a tackle box formed from a heavy fabric material which includes expanding accordion fold pouches. Further, none of the aforesaid tackle boxes provide a portable tackle box suited for use by a wading fisherman. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of tackle boxes, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such tackle boxes, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.